


Always and Forever

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Gamma Mine Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Jensen is willing to wait forever for his omega to be completely his.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone;
> 
> As promised here is the first of two follow up stories for GM. This is a labor of love (pun intended) for me & my first time writing a graphic scene such as you'll read below. Please keep that in mind that sometimes what I see in my head doesn't always translate well into words.....hopefully this worked....As always; ooops are the sole property of the author--I hear she sucks at spelling (LOL)...please enjoy and happy reading.
> 
> KRK
> 
> PS--in case you're wondering why the boys sometimes talk in plurals instead of singular--its because they are speaking with/for both sides of their nature--both human and beast.  
> *****************************************************

 

 

_Gamma Mine: Always and Forever_

         Two  years.....its hard to believe that its been two years today that he stumbled across the badly injured teenager who would throw his life into such a chaotic mess; but he wouldn't change it for anything. Jensen is resting on the king sized bed he shares with his mate, Jared. Lately, the teen has been staying human when they've gone to bed. For the majority of the past two years the boy hasn't been confident enough to remain in his skin while spending time with Jensen. Over the years, he has tried to sleep through the night cuddled up with Jensen but more often then not, he shifts after his nightmares have shaken him awake. Jay had been viciously attacked by an alpha wolf and left to die down by the lake. His mate continues to suffer from PTSD after he was the victim of a vicious prank gone wrong. _If I could have been there to rip those bastards apart.....but Jarebear's protection and health were more important.....Thank God my family was there to give Jay Justice!!_  His mate will always suffer bouts of insecurities and moments of uncontrollable fear--he's afraid to be too close to alpha's; especially  males, though now that he knows the members of the community he's usually calm when around an alpha. Due to the nature of the attack and how badly he was hurt; Jensen's wolf side had acted immediately. His mate's injuries had led Jensen to take matters into his own paws and act without any regard for the consequences. The circumstances of their mating had been unusual to say the least and had almost resulted in Jensen's banishment. He shudders slightly as he thinks about how badly things might have turned out. He had claimed a gamma boy--an unconscious gamma boy--without his consent. His wolf had taken over and rushed the claim in order to protect the severely injured teen. It had taken a long time for both boys to recover from that night.

         Jensen slowly rubs his hand up and down his mates spine as he lays beside him. He lives for moments like this now a days; these unguarded pauses in time when he can touch Jared's human body without the teen feeling like he has to try to respond back to Jensen's attentions. They still haven't had penetrating sex--Jensen hasn't yet knotted his mate and completed their bond. Sometimes Jay gets flashbacks and starts to shake uncontrollably; any slick his body might have been producing; suddenly stopping as his mate's mind starts to lose itself in the memories of that night. Oh, they've fooled around quite a bit--hand jobs, blow jobs, stroking, deep kissing, finger fucking _(was that really just last night that they add that to their box of fun)_ , licking each other's bodies, and nipple play-- with his mate but only when Jared is comfortable enough to initiate it. Jensen will never force his attentions onto Jared. His mate still has flashed of PTSD from when he was brutally raped by an alpha wolf  in Were form. Jared still has panic attacks when he's around an aggressive alpha Were. Two years and his boy still can't go anywhere by himself. Their combined family--Gen, Chad, Chris, Steve, Jody, Jeff, Amanda, JD, Jim, Sam, Misha and his parents (Alpha Alan and Pack Mother Donna) all take turns accompanying Jared when ever he needs to go places. So these moments when he can just hold and touch his mate are to be cherished. Jensen is willing to wait until Jared feels the time is right--even if that means waiting till the end of time.

         Their relationship got off to a rocky start. At first Jared had been overwhelmed by all of the sudden changes in his life. He had spent years suffering from Huntington's Syndrome--dangerously high fevers, horrible body cramps, debilitating migraines. His transition to Were cat had changed all of that--in effect curing the boy permanently but at what cost.  His poor mate had been constantly exhausted and overwhelmed by all of the changes. For a while, he had to  be under medical supervision because he was having trouble maintaining a healthy weight. Then there was the fact that Jared had almost lost his sanity trying to fight against the wishes and needs of his newly awaken feline side. Turns out, his boy was a carrier of the Were DNA but it wasn't active because both of his parents were human but had had the dormant gene on both sides of their families. Once awake and aware; the feline had accepted Jensen's wolf side immediately while the human part that was Jared was terrified of the alpha wolf inside of Jensen. He wouldn't allow Jensen to shift around him; so Jensen's wolf had acted out for a while staying close to the surface while Jensen was human and demanding they complete the mating bond. It was instinct to want to knot and breed the omega-- ** _our mate_**. It had taken everything Jensen had at times to hold his wolf side at bay. Once his wolf _understood?? accepted---yeah_ , _once his animal side was on board with the program.._. as soon as the wolf realized that the feline inside Jared was seeing them as their mate the wolf calmed down and was content with protecting and loving from afar. _Thankfully, my wolf side has been able to curb its animalistic instincts and wait patiently along with me._ Then there was the ordeal of the trial --and later learning the details, informing Jared's pride and family, adjusting to his newly born Were side, and figuring out how to make this all work. It had taken months to finally settle into a comfortable routine which made everyone involved happy. At first they had lived in the home that Jensen shared with Chris and Steve but it hadn't lasted more then a week or so. Afterwards it had been the house Jared had been sharing with his pride--Gen and Chad. That had ended in disaster when Chris and Steve kept camping out in the living room each night. (They are, after all, Jensen's assigned bodyguards since he is the future pack alpha.) In the end, it was decided that Gen, Chad and Jared's companion dog, Harley, would move into Jensen's house. The place was certainly big enough with eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, living room, fully useable basement, large eat-in kitchen, and huge backyard. Once their living arrangements were settled; life fell into an easier routine. Two fucken years of ups and downs to find them here; finally--with his mate being able to sleep the night in his arms while in his human body. Jared ultimately made peace with his feline self. Sam and Misha had been starting to worry that Jared may always suffer from a mild personality disorder because of his inner conflict but the past three months have seen fewer moments of discourse within the teen.

         Jensen can feel his mate is starting to stir; his breathing has been increasing bit by bit as he's sat here reminiscing over the past. A glance at the clock tells him that he's been lost in his own thoughts for a while now. Jensen can feel Jared's hand slowly moving along the underside of his shirt along his chest and stomach. _Hummmm, someone's frisky this morning._ They had had a heavy petting session before settling down to sleep last night--going a little further then they had before. Jared had allowed Jensen to finger fuck him after he had gotten brazen and sucked Jensen off last night. His forthcoming manner had taken Jensen by surprise but boy what a fan-fucken-tastic treat it had been!!!  He finds himself grinning as he recalls Jay's sudden interest in 'licking' Jensen from tip to tail. _I don't know what possessed him; perhaps he's starting to feel ready to meet my wolf. He surly had both of our interest last night. For such a shy kid he sure has a learned how to use that sinful mouth of his.....I can't believe he let me cum in his mouth last night......maybe someday he'll allow me to knot him._ Jared's hand slips inside of Jensen's boxers and he gently grasps hold of his mates very interested, stiffening dick. Jensen is definitely paying attention now; his boy is showing his curiosity this morning. _Here kitty, kitty.....oh Fuck!!!! **JAY!!!**_ While he wasn't paying attention his mate had slipped his boxer down just enough to expose his cock and was now using that sinful mouth of his to 'wake up' Jensen. **Want you Jen...please......** ppppuuuuurrrrrrrr.....

         _What?!?! He can't mean what I hope he does....does he???_ **What do you want me to do Baby boy??  Talk to meeee....Uuuggghhh, shit Jay.....you keep that up and I'm gonna cum!!!** Jared pops off of his cock, a thin rope of spit slipping down his chin and looks up at his mate with lust blown eyes. "I want you Jen.....pls....I wanna.....I....PLEASE...." the teen begs as he wiggles his body against his mate. Jensen is desperately trying to get himself under control and just barely keeps his knot from expanding. _Breathe....slow, deep breaths....._ Did his boy just ask for them to complete their bond?? A quick sniff tells Jensen that his mate is definitely producing slick from his body. The heady sweet scent is slowly filling the air around them. Its been a while since that's happened. Too often, Jay would initiate play between them only to stop suddenly when hit by an unpleasant memory. Then his mate would get embarrassed, shift and shake until Jensen's fingers stroked his fur until it put him to sleep. _Maybe he is finally ready--he was very forward last night when he guided my hand right to his rim and demanded that I 'do something already'._ "Tell me Jay, are you sure?? Am I hearing you correctly that you want me, all of me. Are you ready for me to knot you??" _Dear Lord please let him be sure. I'll wait until forever if I have to but if he truly wants this....._

Jared wastes no time scrambling out of his boxers and climbing onto his mate. He grabs Jensen's right hand and guilds it to his slick hole. He keens out his pleasure when Jensen gently guilds two fingers into the already loosened entrance. He had been finger fucking his boy just a few short hours ago and his eager back side was still slightly open. Jared's feet snag onto Jensen's half off boxers and proceed to wiggle them the rest of the way off of his legs. "Jay, if this is what you want you have to tell me Sweetheart...please....I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for...we can wait." Jared looks at him through his bangs being sure to look right into his mates eyes and begs "Please Jen...want you....been dreaming about our pups.....green eyes and freckles......I want to have your pups.....need you to fill me up Alpha." Jensen's wolf is instantly awake and taking control of the situation. **Our mate wants us.....yyeesss; breed....pups we will give you Meggie.....** Jared's face flushes a pretty pink color as he hears Jensen's wolf but he doesn't pull away from man and beast; in fact he starts to purr louder; licking his way up to Jensen's left nipple as Jensen's fingers slip out of his body. The wolf can smell how willing their mate is and wants to knot them since their Meggie has now given them permission. Jensen flips his boy over onto his back and starts kissing, licking and nibbling his way down his body. Jared can still say no but its going to be hard to pull back this time. Man and beast have waited two years for this moment and they both want to knot their mate and give him the pups he's been dreaming about-- _pups that have cat tilted hazel eyes and your beautiful chestnut colored locks, NO FRECKLES!!_ Soft mewling and keening noises are coming from Jared has Jensen works to rid them both of the last of their clothes. He wants to see all of his boys glorious, lustrous tanned body. By the time he works his way down to Jay's leaking cock, the boy is practically incoherent with desire. Jensen mouths the tip of his boys leaking length; licking along the slit to lap up all of his boys juices. His  hands are holding down Jared's hips as the teen tries to thrust upwards. Jensen licks the underside of his cock, working his way downward, before mouthing the boy's sack; gently suckling the balls as he rolls them inside his mouth. _Holy fuck he tastes so good.....we've never gone this far before....he always stops me from doing this much....._

Jensen works his way down the underside of Jared's sack and towards his pulsating rim. He takes a moment to inhale the unique scent that is his omega before lifting the boys thighs wider apart before pushing them into the air to expose his glistening hole. He pauses a moment to check on his mate; noting how relaxed his boy's body is, he starts to once again focus his attention on pleasuring his mate. Jared is mewling and whimpering as Jensen starts to lave his rim with his tongue; slowly working it inside his boys slick drenched body. _I've died and gone to heaven.....now I know what the fruit of the gods tastes like because if this isn't ambrosia then I don't know what is......_ Jensen takes his time licking his mates body open with his mouth--enjoying the sweet and salty taste of his omega's slick soaked entrance. He wants to be inside that warm glistening hole already but he needs to do this right. He can't rush and risk hurting Jay. He can already feel his omega shaking with pleasure as he works his tongue in deeper--the purring sounds emanating from his mates body can be felt by Jensen as he works on opening the passageway of pleasure. Jay starts to howl incoherently just before Jensen slips in a finger to join his exploring tongue. He slowly wiggles the digit around trying to find that little bundle of nerves he pleasured and stroked just last night. Soon he adds a second finger inside his boy to stroke at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Jared cries out and cums all over his stomach just after Jensen adds a third finger to caress the little sensitive knob deep inside his mate.

         He smiles wickedly as he continues to work another finger into his boys' now lax body. He raises his head to check on his omega as he works his mate's  body fully open and ready to receive him. He can tell that Jay is breathing hard but the smile on his lips tells Jensen that he's not upset or hurting. **Jay....Sweetheart, are you with me baby boy?? Come on Jay...open those pretty little eyes of yours.** Jensen has momentarily stopped what he was doing to make sure that his mate is alright. Jay's never passed out before after ejaculating but then again they've never done this before either. He is just starting to worry when he sees the slow smile and adorable dimples appear on his Meggie's face. **Hummmmm, why'd ya stop Jen....feels gooooodddd.... (ppppuuuuurrrrr)** Jensen chuckles in relief. He had been afraid that he had pushed Jared too far. "I was waiting for you to wake up princess, seems you decided to take a nap in the middle of our lovemaking." Jared opens his eyes and looks directly into his mates green eyes. "I wasn't napping, I was focusing......on a math equation. Almost had it solved when you distracted me" came the snarky reply. He watches has his alpha is momentarily shocked speechless. "Why you little brat....." Jensen grabs the boy and starts to tickle him until he's begging Jensen to stop. During the tussle Jay had moved onto his stomach to protect his sensitive body from Jensen's wicked tickle attack. They find themselves in the perfect position for knotting but Jensen is hesitant to try anything. After all, this was the same position that Mike's wolf had forced Jay into when he raped him. "Jay?!?!" He can feel his mate stiffen as he realizes he's pinned under Jensen's body; lying on his stomach, arms over his head and legs spread wide. Jared can feel the head of Jensen's engorged dick pressing against his anus.  Jared takes a few deep breaths. **Its alright Jen, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. Just....can you let my hands go....pls.....I don't know if I could.....** Jensen doesn't wait for him to finish his thought and immediately lets go of his hands. He feels his mate shift under him and move himself into a more comfortable position. Jensen moves back to allow his boy to dictate how they will continue. He is surprised when his Meggie remains basically in the same position with his stomach down on the mattress with his legs spreading out further as he pushes his beautiful, sparkling, puckering hole up for Jensen's view. _Holy fuck.....he presenting himself to me....._

         Jensen places his shaking hands onto his omega's hips and gently lifts them a little more into the air; inhaling deeply his boys sweet aroma before settling himself between his thighs. **Tell me now if you want to stop Jay...otherwise I'm going to knot you baby boy and fill you up real good with our pups.** He is slowly starting to rub his quivering cock along the insides of his mates cheeks. _Please if there is anyone listening....Please let him be ready... I don't want him to be frightened of me if I do too much and he isn't comfortable._ Jay nods his head before saying "Please.....alpha, **_our_** alpha, knot us....finally make us yours...." Jensen doesn't need to be told twice. His wolf awakens when he hears their mate calling for his alpha and comes to join the party.  Jared can see the yellow ring glowing around the outside of his alpha's green iris'--a matching ring is glowing around his hazel eyes too. Together Jensen and his wolf side slowly slip the head of their cock into their mates willing body. Inch by inch he carefully enters, sliding gently into the slick filled rim that protects their lovers most precious internal parts---his womb. Jensen lets out a loud claiming howl as he slides all the way into his lover. He tenderly wraps his arms around his mates middle and kisses his way up his spine while he gives him time to adjust to being filled. Jared's body had been deliciously tight around his pulsating cock. Jensen can feel his knot already starting to swell. Two years is an awfully long  time to wait but it was worth every agonizing moment to be here right now; encased in his lovers tight channel.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Downstairs in the front living room Chris and Steve share a knowing look. "Its about fucken time.....Jesus, I swear I thought Jen was going to finish the job last night. I don't think I could hold out like he has.....he's gonna make a great fucken Alpha one day!" Gen has no idea what her mate is talking about and slaps him for not making sense. "Ow woman! What was that for?!?"

         Steve snickers as he watches the lovers interact. He won the bet he'd had with Chad about the two of them. Chris had finally won over Gen and now the two of them were newly mated. Gen had gotten tested and was thrilled when she found out she was a carrier. When she accepted Chris' attentions and realized he wanted her as a mate; she asked him to turn her. Just like Jared, Gen was a Were cat too-- a submissive alpha, with a beautiful striped pattern to her brown and red coat.

         Gen sends a mega bitch face over to her mate. He better not be picking on her boys. Chris sees it before answering, "Jenny and Jarebear are finally doing the deed woman....'bout time Jenny made an honest Meggie out of his mate. Hot Damn, this means that Jay is finally healing." The three friends are all silent for a few moments as the think about the past two years. Yeah, this is definitely a good thing--the youngest member of their little family was finally starting to regain his independent spirit. "Chad's gonna be pissed he missed it" Gen snickers. Chris and Steve join her and soon everyone is starting to laugh uncontrollably--letting the tension of the past  two years drain away. The three giddy Weres are feeling as if a great weight as been lifted from their shoulders. _Perhaps now, Jensen will stop being so damn grouchy all the time_ Chris muses. Yep, Jay was finally healing; mind, body and soul.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Upstairs in the master suite, Jensen can feel the moment his mate is ready to continue. **Jennnnnn....... pleassssseeeeee....I need....I....oh god, please.......** Jare starts to fidget and wiggle against his mate; trying to find some friction to relieve his body's needs. Jensen rubs his hands along his lovers sides, understanding what his body is communicating even as Jay himself can't. "I've got'cha Baby boy. I'm gonna take care of you and make you cum again before I knot you good and fill you up with our pups." **YES... fuck me....breed me.....ALPHA make us cum again.....** Jensen starts out slowly; backing out and gliding in--making sure to rub himself past that little bundle of nerves that set his mate on fire earlier. Soon he's gripping his boys love handles as he rolls his own hips and continues to rock into his Meggie. He can feel his knot growing and wants to keep his promise to his boy; so he reaches around and starts to stroke his mates leaking member--applying pressure as he rubs and slowing twists his palm along the ridge and head. Within minutes he can feel pre-cum leaking steadily out and hears his mates pleasured filled mewling and feels the vibrations of his purring as he works him towards another orgasm. Jared has been getting increasingly louder each time Jensen hits his prostrate. Now he's howling and keening at full volume between shouts of  "holy fuck....harder Jen....and ALPHA". Jay screams one final time before he collapses forward towards the bed as his body cums once again; harder then he did a little while ago--spurting long, creamy coils of seamen across the sheets. Only Jensen's quick reflexes catch the boy before he face plants into the mattress. Jensen leans over his boys  lax body and gently lowers him onto the bed before he starts pounding into him again. He can hear Jay's quieter noises of pleasure as he starts moving within his mate again. He becomes aware that Jay has lost consciousness again and is forced to wait; his engorged cock buried deeply inside his mate. After an agonizing few minutes he feels the little Were starting to purr again. **You alright baby boy??** The deepening rumble of Jay's purring and the lazy smile upon his face assure the alpha that's its alright to continue but it isn't until he sees the small nodding of his mates head that he continues. **'m fineeee...... purrrr.....Jennnnn move!!** Jensen takes a moment to adjust his lovers body to ensure he continues to stroke his prostrate and starts moving in a fast paced rhythm once more. His knot is starting to catch on Jared's rim as it swells to three times its normal size. He's close....almost there....Jensen leans over his boy and rubs his face into the gland on his mate's neck that bears his claim mark. He scrapes his teeth along the old marks as his knot completely inflates-- just before he spews his seed into his lovers womb, he sinks his teeth once again into the gland completing his claim on his Meggie. The tangy, coppery taste of his mates blood seeps into his mouth. Jensen releases his grip on the gland, gives it a quick lick to start the healing, and lets his wolf howl out his gratification at making their claim final. He feels himself unloading his seed in massive waves coating his lovers womb in his spunk. He's never orgasmed so hard in his life and weaves a little as his vision starts to grey out. He can feel Jay's exhausted body trying to squeeze out every last drop from his body as his greedy wombs sucks it all in--in order to create new life. Jensen can feel the moment Jay falls asleep within his arms. As gently as he can and before he completely blacks out; he moves their locked bodies into a comfortable position on the bed and covers them. Just as he starts to surrender to the bliss of their breeding Jensen inhales deeply at his mates neck. He can already smell the changes in his mates fragrance.....Jensen's tired brain needs a moment to catch up to what his heart instantly knows. He's managed to give his boy a litter of pups on their first mating. Jensen smirks into the early afternoon light as he finally surrenders to exhaustion; hoping to dream of hazeled eyed little ones. **I will love you always and forever, my Meggie.......**

From downstairs in the living room; a boisterous round of cheering and applause can be heard....... _Oh yeah, Chad's gonna be pissed......._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright...I was going to end it with Jensen's word but my inner snarky self just couldn't resist adding in Gen's inner thoughts too......LOL
> 
> Also....don't know who might of noticed but I intentionally left the word justice capitalized in the paragraph...a little nod to Jensen's real life daughter JJ--Justice Jay!!


End file.
